Don't Forget
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: Rachel just wanted closure. Faberry One shot songfic.


**I don't own anything.**

**This was in my head after I was listening o Demi Lovato.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Rachel stood in front of her fellow glee clubbers and took a deep breath. She willed herself not to cry. They were preparing for sectionals but she had to get this out. After what went down in the auditorium Rachel _needed_ this. Whether it was true or not, she needed the closure for it.

"Everyone, our MVP has a song she would like to sing for us." Mr. Schue announced and the group gave a variety of replies and Rachel didn't hear them. She was focused on the reason for this. She was snapped out of it by Mr. Schue calling her name. "Rachel?"

"Huh? Yes?" He motioned for her to continue. "Right. I need some closure and I'm hoping to get it from that person. The song says it all." Rachel nodded to Brad and the band.

_Did you forget?_

She looked straight at the reason and then looked up to try and keep the tears back.

_That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

Rachel scanned the room and caught the reason's eyes and saw the fear and hurt. Rachel fought back a scoff as she continued singing. The reason had no right to feel hurt. Fear she understood.

_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side_

They locked eyes and Rachel could hear the screaming 'No's coming from them.

_Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside_  
_Now I'm left to forget  
About us_

She clenched her fists and kept a straight face. She could not break down in front of these people. Not even if she wanted to shoot out of her chair and tell the pint sized diva she didn't forget. She wasn't even halfway through the song and she wanted it to end.

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

Of course she couldn't forget. That was the best summer of her life. High school tore them apart.

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand?_

"No." She whispered knowing that she was far from the others that no one heard her. But she knew the brunette read her lips.

_Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget_

She wiped the lone tear away before anyone could see it and kept her eyes trained on the diva.

Rachel could she the struggle she was putting up. It was the same she was going through. She couldn't cry. Not in front of the club.

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us_

It's true. They had it. They had everything. They were purely and truly happy. They were in love and they fell more and more each day. But it all came to a crashing stop the day before Freshman year began.

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

Where had they gone wrong? She thought. They were perfect one day then the last day of summer it went to hell.

Rachel took a guitar from the stand behind her and put the strap over her shoulder and played with the band. The tears were flowing freely and no matter how she tried she couldn't stop them. She sang the next verse powerfully.

_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all_

Rachel held eye contact with the blonde before tearing her gaze away to the floor where her tears had fallen.

_And at last_  
_All the pictures have been burned_

Quinn's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Had she really burned them?

_And all the past_  
_Is just a lesson that we've learned_

Yeah. The blonde thought bitterly. It was a lesson on how to destroy yourself and the one you love in one day.

_I won't forget_  
_Please don't forget us_

How could she forget something that was forever burned into her memory? They gave themselves to each other that summer. In body and soul. She couldn't forget even if a bus hit her and she woke up an amnesiac.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

She knew where they went wrong. They didn't go wrong. She went wrong. She chose to be popular and rule the school as head cheerleader and ran to the closet instead of ruling as head cheerio with the one she truly loved.

_Our love is like a song_  
_But you won't sing along_

God how Rachel wanted her to sing along. She would sing along forever with her. But it was too late. She made her choice and she was making hers. As soon as she got closure she'd move on.

_You've forgotten_  
_About us_

"Don't forget."

It was whispered but everyone heard it. They turned toward the voice and gasped.

Rachel looked at her with hurt tear filled eyes. Now she wanted to fight? "Why shouldn't I?" Rachel asked.

"Because I haven't and I couldn't if I tried." Quinn said not moving from her seated position with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Then why?" Rachel asked.

Quinn knew what she meant. Why didn't you fight back then? Why are you deciding to do this now? Why did you walk away? Why did you tear us and our hearts to bits? She knew all the whys she was talking about.

"Because I was scared. Scared of what the people in this school would do and what they would say. I was scared of my dad but I don't have to be any more, my mom knew about us that summer, she kept it a secret because she loved seeing me smile. She was on your side you know." Quinn chuckled. "When we…I mean I broke us up. She said I was stupid and after going these past few years watching other people make you smile hurt, I wanted to punch them in their faces but refrained because I know how much you hate violence and it wouldn't have helped. I kept trying to distract myself from my feelings for you but having to see you every day made me angry. Angry at myself but I took it out on people who didn't deserve it. You." Quinn took a deep shaky breath. She could taste the salty tears that had gotten on the corners of her mouth when she licked her lips. "You can't imagine how many times I blamed my pregnancy hormones on my feelings last year and how many times I thought of using them as an excuse to kick Santana's ass for making fun of you or insulting you." That earned a scoff from the Latina and a slight smile from Rachel who was still waiting for her to finish. "Rachel, I love you, I did then and I always have. I was an idiot. No I was stupid dumb ass with shit for brains. I let the best thing that I could ever ask for go and walked away. I know you don't agree with my language but it's true. I don't deserve it, but if you'd let me I'd be willing to work to get what we had back. Make it greater than it was. It's your call." Quinn finished and wiped away the tears.

"Quinn, I wanted you to say that for so long after you walked away. I want to believe that it's too late for us, but every time the thought crossed my mind I hated myself because I believe that the girl I fell in love with those years ago is still there hiding. Waiting to be brave. You doing this right now, is showing me that you are. I always gave you chances and you never took them. I was hoping to end it all today and get closure, but hearing what you just said makes it impossible for me to move on and if you don't get your ass over here and kiss me you'll lose your chance to make us-" Rachel was cut off by the blonde who had practically flew from her spot on the bleachers and wrapped Rachel in her arms kissing her hard and deep.

"Hot." Puck commented with a grin and Lauren glared at him. "You know I only got eyes for you." He said with a charming smile.

Finn was chanting, "Mailman." To himself before rushing out of the room.

"I always knew there was something up with those two." Santana huffed.

"How could you guys not see it?" Brittany asked earning confused glances. She shrugged them off and smiled at her two friends in the middle of the choir room.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and lifted her off the ground spinning her making the brunette squeak in surprise against her lips. She pulled away with a smile leaning her forehead against Rachel's. "I love you Rachel Barbra Berry. All of you. Even your crazy antics and cute rambles that make me want to kiss you senseless."

Rachel blushed and kissed her softly. "I love you too Quinn Chastity Fabray. Even though you drive me crazy." Rachel teased.

"Can we cut the rest of the gag fest?" Santana asked and Quinn smirked her Queen Bitch smirk.

"Jealous?"

"You wish Fabray." Santana scoffed. "Like I would ever be jealous of you and Yentl."

Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek. "Don't mind her. She's just jealous that I got my girl." Quinn said taking Rachel's hand. "Let's get out of here; my mom would enjoy seeing you again." Quinn said heading to the door.

"Goodbye Mr. Schuester." Rachel waved at the awestruck teacher.

"Did that just happen?" Sam asked once the two girls were out of the room.

"It did." Mike nodded.

"RACHEL! Dear it is so good to see you again!" Judy Fabray exclaimed meeting the two in the foyer on her way out. "And look at you Quinnie, your smiling again."

"I always smile mom." Quinn grumbled as her mother pinched her cheeks softly.

"Not like this. These are your genuine smiles." Judy hugged them again. "I'm so happy for you both, but I must be going. I'm late for my appointment." Judy kissed both their heads before walking out.

Once the door was closed Quinn spun Rachel into her and kissed her passionately. "Does the whole school really think you're still a virgin?" Quinn asked and Rachel furrowed her brow.

"I don't know whatever gave them the impression but yes." Rachel answered as Quinn grinned.

"Good. That means I'm still the only one who's ever touched you like that." Quinn said kissing Rachel once more.

"You're so sure of yourself." Rachel giggled.

"I know you. You can't lie to me." Quinn smiled leading her upstairs to her room.

They surely won't going to forget tonight night.

* * *

** Review please.**


End file.
